Something Missed
by Silverwook
Summary: Potongan-potongan kisah kehidupan seorang mahasiswa musik bernama Byun Baekhyun.


Something Missed

Author: Silverwook  
Pairing: Baekhyun/Chanyeol  
Rating: PG-13  
Genre: Fluffy :3, Romance, College AU  
Length:  
Part 1: 1400+ words.

**Part 1: Warmth**

Seoul, February 10, 2011

Home, 16.40 PM

Tetes-tetes air perlahan mulai jatuh membasahi Seoul, entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya minggu ini. Kamu hanya memandangnya dari balik jendela rumahmu dengan tatapan kosong. Seorang namja yang terlihat lebih muda darimu menghampirimu dengan langkah pelan, sehingga kamu tidak menyadarinya.

"Hyung"

Kamu menoleh, mendengar suara yang sudah sangat familiar bagimu, dan melihat adikmu yang paling besar berjalan menuju ke arahmu. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjangmu, tempatmu sedang duduk memandang hujan saat ini.

"Kau melamun lagi" ucapnya padamu. Kamu kembali mengalihkan pandanganmu dari adikmu ke luar jendela. Jalanan sepi. Hanya terlihat beberapa mobil berlalu lalang dengan kecepatan rendah. Senyum tipis terbentuk di wajah manismu. "Benarkah?" tanyamu pada adikmu.

Kamu tidak terkejut saat mengetahui tidak mendapatkan jawaban.

Adikmu memang benar. Ada sesuatu yang menyita sebagian besar pikiranmu akhir-akhir ini. Membuatmu sering terpergok orang-orang melamun sendirian. Terkadang kamu tersenyum tipis saat memikirkannya. Yah, hanya kamu saja yang tahu apa yang ada di pikiranmu saat ini.

Hujan semakin lama semakin deras. Namun kamu masih belum beranjak dari tempatmu duduk sejak tadi, masih betah memikirkan apapun tentangnya. Tiba-tiba adikmu terbangun dari posisi tidurnya, dan segera berdiri. Sepertinya dia hendak meninggalkan kamarmu.

"Mungkin aku harus memeriksa ruang depan. Sepertinya atapnya bocor lagi"

Seoul, October 23, 2010

Geurim Café, 10.26 AM

Baekhyun mengambil piring dan gelas kotor dari meja-meja yang telah ditinggalkan, setelah itu mengelapnya hingga mengkilap. Khusus untuk meja di salah satu sudut, yang dekat dengan sebuah lukisan seorang wanita yang sedang menari balet, Baekhyun memperpanjang sedikit waktunya untuk membersihkan meja itu. Dilapnya hingga beberapa kali meja itu sampai ia sendiri memastikan kalau tidak ada debu sekecil apapun menempel. Ia menepuk-nepuk kursinya. Mengisi vas bunganya dengan air, menjaga bunganya agar tetap segar. Sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak perlu melakukan itu semua. Tidak ada yang menyuruhnya. Namun keinginannya sendirilah yang mendorongnya untuk melakukan ini. Tentu saja dia melakukan ini bukan karena tidak ada alasannya.

Diliriknya jam antik yang berada di dekat konter dessert. 'Beberapa menit lagi' batin Baekhyun. Dia memandang dinding kafe yang dipenuhi oleh berbagai jenis lukisan dengan senyum manis. Betapa ia sangat menyukai tempatnya bekerja saat ini. Walaupun ia hanya bekerja sebagai seorang waitress, tetapi ia menikmati pekerjaanya dan melakukannya dengan sepenuh hati.

Baekhyun berjalan menuju meja kasir. Seorang namja dengan big doe eyes-nya terlihat sedang menghitung uang dari mesin kasir. Ia tersenyum saat melihat Baekhyun berjalan mendekatinya.

"Dia belum datang, Hyung?"

"Belum, Kyungsoo-ah"

Baekhyun berbincang sebentar dengan teman bekerjanya itu. Kyungsoo menanggapi Baekhyun sambil tetap mengerjakan pekerjaannya. Sesekali mereka tertawa, sesekali mereka mengerutkan kening, sesekali mereka mengangguk tanda mengerti.

Pintu kafe yang terbuat dari kaca terbuka, dan seorang namja berpostur tinggi dengan kacamata berbingkai hitam memasuki kafe dengan senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya. Ia menggandeng seorang wanita cantik yang juga sedang tertawa. Sepertinya namja itu baru saja menceritakan kisah yang lucu pada wanita itu.

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya, dan melihat orang yang sejak tadi ia tunggu-tunggu kini akhirnya datang juga. Meskipun orang itu sendiri tidak tahu kalau ia sejak tadi menunggunya. Perlahan bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyum samar melihat orang yang disukainya datang.

Park Chanyeol.

Park Chanyeol satu kampus dengan Baekhyun, namun berbeda jurusan. Baekhyun mengambil jurusan musik, sedangkan Chanyeol mengambil jurusan sains. Tinggi. Jenius. Ceria. Dan… tampan, setidaknya begitulah menurut Baekhyun. Walaupun harus diakuinya, Chanyeol terkadang agak hiperaktif, dan aneh, dan senyum lebar itu seakan tidak pernah meninggalkan wajahnya, membuatnya terlihat bodoh. Dia seakan tidak pernah merasakan perasaan yang disebut kesedihan.

Bagaimana Baekhyun bisa mengetahui semua itu?

Oh, tentu saja. Tanpa sepengetahuan Park Chanyeol, Baekhyun terus memperhatikannya selama satu semester ini. Ia tahu yang dilakukannya itu membuang-buang waktu. Namun, Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan diri. Rasa suka memang menyusahkan.

Chanyeol menggandeng tangan wanita itu,membawanya menuju sebuah meja tempat mereka biasa duduk bersama, meja di salah satu sudut dimana sebuah lukisan ballerina terpasang di dekatnya. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya erat.

Kalau saja ia sudah bertemu dengan Chanyeol sebelum Chanyeol bertemu dengan wanita itu.

Bagaimanapun Baekhyun tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Chanyeol sudah memiliki seseorang yang dicintainya. Dan Baekhyun tidak bisa membenci wanita itu. Tidak. Tidak karena wanita itu selalu membuat Chanyeol bahagia. Lagipula Chanyeol terlihat sangat menyayangi wanita itu.

Baekhyun merasakan tangan menepuk pundaknya pelan. Ia menoleh dan melihat Kyungsoo yang tersenyum lembut padanya. Baekhyun mengangguk dan balas tersenyum, mengisyaratkan kalau ia baik-baik saja. Ia meraih blocknote-nya dan berjalan menuju meja tempat Chanyeol dan kekasihnya berada.

"Selamat pagi" Baekhyun menyapa dengan sopan sambil membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya. Chanyeol tersenyum dengan sangat manis padanya, membuat Baekhyun merasa kalau jantungnya berdetak cepat sekali.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Dua _Thick Double Latte _dan dua _Raspberry Choco Cream Cake_." Jawab Chanyeol.

'Tidak perlu kutanya juga aku sudah tahu' ucap Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar" Baekhyun meninggalkan meja tersebut setelah mencatat pesanannya di blocknote miliknya, lalu melangkah menuju bar.

"Meja 3" ucap Baekhyun pada seseorang dibalik bar.

Orang itu sedang sibuk menyusun pesanan pembeli lain dalam sebuah baki. Secangkir _Mocha Caramel _panas dan beberapa muffin. Baekhyun bisa mencium aroma strawberry segar menguar dari muffin-muffin itu.

"Seperti biasa Baekhyun-ah?" orang itu bertanya tanpa menoleh pada Baekhyun. Di seragam kerjanya terdapat kartu tanda pengenal untuk staff yang bagian atasnya berbunyi Kim Joon Myun.

"Yup" jawab Baekhyun.

Seoul, October 25, 2010

Seoul University, 20.10 PM

Baekhyun benar-benar merasa lelah. Ia keluar dari gedung kampusnya sambil memegangi pundaknya dan memeluk beberapa buku yang tidak bisa dibilang tipis. Baekhyun ingin cepat-cepat sampai di rumah dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di ranjang miliknya, lalu tidur sepuasnya sampai siang. Namun besok ia harus tetap bangun pagi untuk shift paginya di kafe, atau gajinya akan dikurangi.

Baekhyun berjalan dengan langkah agak terhuyung, tidak terlalu memperhatikan ke arah mana ia berjalan karena pikirannya terasa berputar-putar, dan kepalanya terasa agak sakit. Bakehyun terus berjalan sampai ia merasakan tubuh seseorang bertubrukan dengan tubuhnya, membuatnya menjatuhkan beberapa bukunya ke jalanan.

"Oh, sial!"

Hari itu jalanan basah karena hujan yang terus-menerus mengguyur Seoul. Baekhyun berniat mengambil buku-bukunya yang terjatuh, namun sepasang tangan ramping mendahuluinya dan dengan cekatan meraih seluruh buku-buku tebalnya, menumpuknya dengan rapi dan menyerahkannya pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terdiam, tidak bergerak se-inci pun dari tempatnya berdiri semula. Orang itu amat cekatan sehingga bahkan Baekhyun tidak sempat berbuat atau mengatakan apa-apa. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah memandangi setiap gerakan yang dibuat oleh sepasang tangan ramping tersebut.

Matanya perlahan merayap naik dari jalan yang basah menuju sepasang tangan yang memberinya motion untuk menerima beberapa buku miliknya, Baekhyun sangat yakin ia mengenali tangan ini.

Ia merasa sangat familiar dengan sepasang tangan itu. Namun pada saat yang bersamaan ia juga merasa asing.

Beberapa lembar-lembar halaman bukunya terlihat basah. Namun itu adalah masalah kecil, ucap Baekhyun dalam hati. Sebentar juga kering.

Bagaimanapun, Baekhyun tidak langsung menerima buku-buku tersebut, hal yang seharusnya tidak ia lakukan. Sebagai gantinya, ia membiarkan matanya terus naik menuju wajah pemilik dari sepasang tangan yang sudah membantunya, dan membuatnya sangat penasaran.

Oh.

Oh.

Dua kata tersebut adalah kata-kata yang pertama kali muncul di pikirannya. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa bertatap wajah dengan 'si pemilik tangan' dapat membuatnya merasa seperti detik-detik waktu berhenti, hanya untuknya dan orang di hadapannya ini. Dalam otaknya terlintas pikiran apakah sebenarnya ia sedang berhalusinasi, atau matanya mencoba menipu dirinya, atau hal sejenis fatamorgana terjadi padanya. Ia lalu teringat bahwa fatamorgana hanya terjadi di siang hari yang terik, dan bukannya di malam hari yang dingin seperti saat ini.

Namun senyum pria di hadapannya terasa sangat nyata. Terlalu nyata untuk disebut sebagai halusinasi.

"Milikmu. Maaf telah menabrakmu dan membuatmu menjatuhkannya. Aku yakin beberapa halamannya mungkin basah, tapi jangan khawatir, itu pasti akan kering dengan cepat sehingga kau tidak akan menyadarinya saat kau membacanya nanti dan tiba-tiba halamannya ternyata sudah kering."

Orang itu mengatakan tiap kalimatnya dengan nada ceria. Baekhyun tidak melewatkan senyum manis dengan deretan gigi putih yang menyertainya, dan membuatnya ingin ikut tersenyum bersamanya. Sedetik kemudia ia menyadari bahwa ia harus merespon pria ini dan mungkin saat ini ia terlihat bodoh di hadapannya. Baekhyun merutuki dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

"Uh… ya, terima kasih banyak…" ucap Baekhyun. Ia merasa kehilangan kata-kata karena harus berhadapan dengan orang yang selama ini ia kagumi, ia perhatikan gerak-geriknya, **ia sukai.**

Dan alasan-alasan itulah yang membuat jantungnya saat ini tidak bisa tenang, dan mungkin alasan tersebut juga menjelaskan mengapa rona merah perlahan-lahan mulai menjalari wajah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memohon pada jantungnya untuk berhenti berdetak begitu kencang saat ini juga.

Namun jantungnya benar-benar tidak mau menurut dan seolah memiliki pikiran untuk bergerak sendiri.

Baekhyun menghela nafas.

"Aku Park Chanyeol, mahasiswa Fisika." Orang yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Park Chanyeol itu kembali mengulurkan tangan rampingnya pada Baekhyun. "Dan kau?"

Baekhyun mendekatkan telapak tangannya sendiri (yang sedikit bergetar, namun Chanyeol tidak terlihat menyadarinya) ke telapak tangan Chanyeol. Kehangatan segera menyelimuti tubuh Baekhyun di tengah Seoul yang lembap dan dingin, saat ia menggenggam tangan Chanyeol untuk yang pertama kalinya. Tangan Chanyeol lebih lebar dari miliknya, dan mungkin juga tidak sehalus kulitnya. Namun Baekhyun merasakan kehangatan yang tersalur dari tangan tersebut, membuatnya merasa nyaman dan rileks. Kehangatan yang Baekhyun tahu akan selalu ia rindukan.

"Byun Baekhyun, mahasiswa musik."


End file.
